


Little Black Dress

by Fangirlshrewt97



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Shenanigans, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, genderfluid! Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlshrewt97/pseuds/Fangirlshrewt97
Summary: Victor and Yuuri go to a boutique.Yuuri tries on a dress and drives Victor out of his mind.I promise the fic is decent even if the summary isn't!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dearest Readers,  
> Hi! I hope you all like this fic and maybe leave me some kudos or comments?   
> I kind of wrote this in 45 min and it hasn't been beta'd s all mistakes are mine.  
> All characters in this fic belong to Kubo-sensei!  
> Thanks and enjoy!

It did not matter who asked Victor, in his eyes, the most beautiful person i the world would always be his beautiful Yuuri. For so many years he had been admired for his beauty and skating ability. Loved so much for them that they became all he was, his dreams, his passions, his identity erased and discarded in favour of killer cheekbones and unmatched skill on the ice. Yuuri was the first person to ask him to be himself, first who despite being a huge fan asked for Victor’s true identity, not one of his usual masks. 

Yuuri was the one who bared his heart and soul on the ice, the one who wrapped the music around his body and weaved it into his blades till it transformed into an entirely new song. Yuuri, as far as Victor was concerned, was also the sexiest person in the world. Be it the Eros persona he had perfected on the ice, a perfect siren whose call left Victor breathless and glued to his form, or the soft and chubby Yuuri Victor could cuddle with in the dark winters of St. Petersburg. 

Secretly though, Victor’s favorite Yuuri was the one where he was most at home in his own skin. When Yuuri let those cruel voices in his head fade away and looked in the mirror, liking what he saw, Victor was but human, and in the face of such tough bravery and sweet kindness, he fell to his knees. Recently, Yuuri had been showing that side more often, a fact that made Victor deliriously happy. It meant that he was helping Yuuri feel more happy in his own skin, an accomplishment that sent the best kind of thrill through his body. 

Currently the pair was in a high-end boutique in Boston, having come a few days previously for a vacation. Worlds had just ended (Yuuri taking his second consecutive gold, Victor by his side with silver), and Yuuri wanted a break, so Victor had just extended their stay at their hotel. This particular boutique was very discreet and had a lot of famous customers, so they knew how to guide the media away, making both skaters feel more comfortable. 

Chris had decided to join them and invited them to this club he had visited on his last trip to the city, telling them to dress appropriately. Because the vacation was sudden, neither had any appropriate clothes, so here they were. Victor had already chosen, being the fashionista that he was, he had his outfit of tight skinny jeans and mesh shirt picked out. Yuuri had tried to protest, but given up once he realized Victor was not going to exchange his shirt, and just decided to get his own outfit. He had blushed when Victor tried to help him and just told his husband to wait outside while he searched for his outfit by himself. All he had said while sporting a strong blush was that it was a surprise.

So, Victor was waiting outside the dressing room for his husband, scrolling through his feed to see the congratulatory tweets coming in, and chuckling at the rant Yurio had sent JJ. The younger Russian may have matured with puberty, but JJ still got on his nerves unlike anyone else. Victor heard the door unlock so he looked up from his phone, only to be glad he was sitting down. 

When Yuuri had told him he wanted to try something different he hadn’t been kidding. Victor knew that Yuuri was not always a boy, some days he leaned more towards his feminine side and preferred to dress in more ‘feminine’ clothes. He liked seeing Yuuri relaxing at home in skirts and dresses with some makeup, knowing that Yuuri did not feel comfortable or safe going outside looking that way. 

Maybe it wasn’t a global thing, but a Russian thing because Yuuri had chosen a small black dress that was making Victor’s brain alternate between white noise and depraved images from the depths of a gutter. The black dress had full arms, transparent and made of lace, reminiscent of the translucent half of the Eros costume. It had black swirls covering the sleeves, which stopped just below his elbows. The small round neck showed of Yuuri’s collarbones, the chest a little stretched from Yuuri’s broader torso. The dress itself was black lace, ending just below Yuuri’s butt, enhancing Yuuri’s more feminine hips, the dress hugging the narrow waist and wide hips perfectly. They also left Yuuri’s muscular thighs and well-defined skater calves on full display, making his legs seem to stretch forever. 

Victor tried to gulp a couple times, his mouth suddenly dry even as he drooled at the sinfully delicious image Yuuri was making. 

“-or? VICTOR!” Yuuri’s whispered shout broke Victor out of his trance, making him blink a couple of times.

“Da, Yuuri?” Victor said blankly, brain not fully back.

“I asked you what you thought of the dress? Is it - is it weird? It is isn’t it, I’ll just return it” Yuuri declared turning back to remove it. VIctor jumped up and hugged him though, pressing his front tightly against Yuuri’s back, making the Japanese man squeak in surprise. 

“Victor?!”

“Yuuri, my dearest, my sweet, my love. It would be a crime to all humanity if you never wore this dress again. Although, I think you might want to cover up before we head to the club, I’d rather you not cause any accidents!” Victor said as he squeezed the younger man, running his nose along the length of Yuuri’s jaw. 

““The skirt is supposed to be this short!” The younger man complained, trying to wiggle in the Russian’s embrace.

“Hmm, you know the more I see you in this the more I want to take you back to our bed and never let you leave. Do you think Chris would mind?” Victor asked Yuuri, his voice in the deep octaves that Yuuri loved. Going for the kill, Victor ran his tongue over the shell of his ear and bit the earlobe softly. 

Yuuri shivered, feeling himself go weak-kneed at his lover’s ministrations, but had enough presence of mind to push Victor’s arms away and put some space between them, letting him think better. 

“Victor, no. We told Chris we would go and we are not bailing on our friends. We barely get to see them as is, and I want to hang out with Phichit, it has been too long.” Yuuri said, crossing his arms to prove his point.

Victor sighed, conceding to his husband’s points and accepted his defeat. God only knew how much Yuuri loved to test his self-control, and seeing him drink and dance in that test might just kill Victor, but he could rarely deny the Japanese man anything. 

At Victor’s surrender, Yuuri smiled and kissed his cheek, before asking him about heels, sending the Russian’s imagination into another lust-fuelled spiral before entering the changing the room. Once inside, the Japanese man smiled, he knew of his husband’s weakness for him in dresses, and he couldn’t wait to exploit it. He would send Phichit a text when they left, he was going to make Victor lose his mind tonight. And he knew his best friend and Chris would help him however he wanted. 

Yuuri giggled, suddenly much more pumped for the club, because even if the club was too crowded, it would just be more reason to grind against Victor. Turning, he looked in the mirror and smirked, he would bring the Russian champion to his knees before the night was through.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat about YOI or anything else, please visit me at my Tumblr: fangirlshrewt97.tumblr.com !


End file.
